YuGiOh 5d's Remember Me? Domino City In Havoc!
by Animad345
Summary: Five years ago Jack and Aki left Domino City. Now some thing sinister is going on in town, involving D-Wheels, Yusei Fudo and a certain shy reporter who Jack loves. Can Jack and Aki solve the mystery and find the schemer... before he or she finds them?
1. Prologue: I'm Sorry, My Love

They packed their bags silently. There was a muttering in the other room and they both froze. They heard feet patter across the landing. Jack put his finger to his lips, motioning for Aki to pick up her suitcase and follow him to the balcony. They both walked quickly, Aki like she was on hot coals, and Jack slumping, clearly worried and anxious. Jack smoothed back his hair. Aki watched him, both confused and excited.

"Are we really ready for this?" she squeaked. Jack regarded her slowly, before nodding. The pair had been best friends for a long time, and Jack had been doing some careful planning.

"As a psychic, you should know when I am serious, Aki." She rolled her eyes.

"For the record, Jack, psychic or not, you're ALWAYS serious." Jack couldn't help but smile. Aki was acting so elated and giddy. It made him think of... _No! Don't think about her! Just follow through, would you? _

"Will this really work?" Aki's tone was one of wonder. She had never seen Jack so earnest. She stared up at the crescent moon, turned like the sharp blade of a knife into a leering smile. The stars twinkled at her. It was dead on midnight.

"Are you willing you give up every thing?" Jack asked softly. Aki nodded.

"Let's go."

He carried both their suitcases, muscled arms pulling them across his back as they strolled across the dirty streets of Domino City. He offered to carry Aki, who was in a trance like state, but she refused, not wanting to seem weak and needy. If any thing, Aki was a strong feminist. There was no way she would let any one control her. Especially after every thing with the Arcadia Movement.

"Yo, Aki?" Jack nudged her. "Please don't fall asleep..."

Aki shook him violently. "I'm wide awake!" she argued. Jack looked down at his feet as he trudged along slowly. He couldn't help but think of _her_, constantly, night and day. He needed to get away, before he said some thing...

"You're thinking about Carly."

Jack gazed at her. Could she really read his mind? "I know because I have the same problem." Jack didn't have to say the word Yusei. He just mouthed it. But he said quietly, "Carly..." Aki smiled back knowingly, but it was a sad sort of grin, sorrowful. Pitying him, because the girl he loved was so close, yet so far out of reach. Jack didn't like that, not one bit. He didn't like people feeling sorry for him. He elbowed Aki, hard. She elbowed him back, harder. They collapsed in a giggling fit. Then they shared a look. A friendly, kind look which said clearly, "We're out of this hell hole."

If only running away were that simple.


	2. Magazines And Menaces

Jack Atlas. Twenty-three years old. Professional duelist. Part-time card maker and full time grump. Aki Izayoi. Twenty-three years old. Professional duelist. Part-time psychic and full time friend to Jack. They both stood in front of the city, in front of the place where they had once lived. The place where the people they loved the most in the world resided. The place where it all started.

"I'm scared, Jack."

"Call me Atlas."

He smiled, a small beam that lasted a nanosecond and took her hand. She was shivering. "It'll be ok, Aki."

"I know."

But the truth was, they didn't know at all.

_***_

They strolled through the town. Wherever they went, people turned, as if they were stepping on a path of twigs which constantly broke and grabbed every one's attention. A mexican wave of shocked whispering and speculation intimidated Jack, but his stoic poker face did not fade. He realised in surprise that he had been holding onto Aki's hand and quickly pulled away.

Suddenly a young woman ran right into him. "Oh! Gomen Asobase," she apologised, bowing. She was beautiful. Her large, dark eyes were sparkling. She was wearing a cute white blouse and a rather short, black miniskirt edged its way up her long, skinny legs. She was carrying a fashionable handbag, and she held a phone to her ear as if it was permanently stuck to it.

"Nice to meet you!" Aki held out her hand, hoping for some kindness. The woman took her hand and shook it, before wiping it with a tissue from her pocket. Jack blinked. Had he just imagined it or had she cleansed her hand right after shaking Aki's? Aki had gone a deep, attractive shade of violet. He turned to her. Aki wasn't in the best of shapes- her hair was greasy, her outfit crumpled and her knees muddy from where she had fallen.

"You are Jack Atlas!" The woman's eyes brightened even more and Jack felt as if he was staring into two miniature stars. "And Aki Izayoi!"

_What a nerve,_ thought Jack. _Gushing as if she didn't do any thing._

"May I please have an interview with you?" she asked excitedly. She pulled out a notebook. Jack huffed. She reminded him of Angela, Carly's rival reporter, who had been nothing but trouble and had insulted Carly to the point of no return. He considered it.

Perhaps she _was_ Angela? Dyed hair, coloured contacts... It seemed likely. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"The Editor of the Domino City Times," she said automatically, pulling out her business card. It read: Ren Ersatz. Well, that was interesting. Not Angela then.

"Thanks, but another time would be better."

"Oh, ok! Here is my phone number! See you."

"WAIT!" Jack stopped her. He couldn't resist asking. "Do you know a Carly Nagisa?"

"Pardon?" Ren was already back on the phone.

"Last name Carly, first name Nagisa? She's a reporter..."

"I don't think so." She shrugged. "OH! Wait! I think I know who you mean. There was a shy, clumsy rookie reporter who met with me the other day. Her name may have been just that."

Jack's heart thumped in his chest. _So Carly hasn't given up? _He was so relieved...

"Her reporting style was just TERRIBLE, though. She was going on about poverty in the Satellite. I ask you! Like any one would want to read about that."

Jack's limbs stiffened. "Good day to you!" The woman left, almost skipping off, her skirt spinning around as if she was Marilyn Monroe. Aki noticed and rolled her eyes. "What a rude woman," she declared.

Then she stopped. Her mouth fell open. Jack looked over to see what Aki was staring at and he joined her in a miny panic attack. There was a biker, dragging his D-wheel, looking forlorn and tired. He raised his head and yawned deeply. His hair was short and spiky, his face arguably handsome. Behind him, helping him to push the bike, was a young woman who looked like she could be the man's sister if Jack had not known that he was an only child.

It was Kiryu.


	3. Enigmas And The Ersatz

_"They're gone, aren't they?" _

_Yusei looked up. Carly's anxious, squeaking voice. He nodded slowly._

_"They're gone."_

_"Jack... I... is this what you wanted...?" She was crying. Yusei closed his eyes. He couldn't watch. He couldn't watch one of his best friends fall apart._

_"Maybe they're not gone. Maybe-"_

_"Don't be STUPID!" Yusei was stunned by the venom in her voice. "You know Jack. You know Aki. They're gone."_

_"Carly, I'm sorry. I couldn't predict this."_

_"I knew that this was happening," she replied softly. "But my stupid pride wouldn't let me ask. He's gone... They're both gone..."_

_"Come here." Yusei held the reporter in his arms. She felt so weak, as if her bones would break if he pressed harder than neccesary._

_"I could have loved her," he whispered into her ear._

_"I know, Yusei." Her tone was kind and understanding. "I... I _did _love him."_

_***_

Ren Ersatz stomped down the halls, her heels clicking. "REN!" Her secretary ran after her, his hoarse voice echoing. "That reporter from yesterday-"

"I told her no! Forget it."

"- is here."

Ren turned around swiftly. The reporter she had turned down the day before greeted her. Ren stared at this budding reporter with her shining eyes and eagerness to learn from the best. She reminded her so much of herself.

Before she had grown up.

"Listen to me, Missy, and you listen good." She leaned forward. "Things in the Satellite will never change. They can't change. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Tears filled the reporter's eyes. "Uh- I- got to go..." She ran out of the building, tears streaming down her face.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

Ren would recognise that voice anywhere. She didn't even bother to turn around. "Yusei."

"Yeah, it's me. How have you been? How's Carly?" That last line was rich and taunting.

"I haven't seen her for a while. Why don't you search for yourself instead of asking me every time you come?"

"I can't find her, strangely enough. And who was that reporter?"

"Don't no..." Her shapely, red nails tapped on the table. "Don't care."

"I want to see her again and you're the only one who knows her better than me."

"_How long are you going to play this stupid game?_" she hissed, her voice thick with bitterness. "Carly's gone! Remember when Jack and Aki left? Or does it hurt to much to think about it? Well, she left the next day. YOU told me that YOURSELF. I haven't seen her since."

"You lie."

"You don't want the truth."

Ren flung open her office door and sat down in the ruby red seat. She brushed out her black hair with a silver comb and rolled her eyes as she thought about the desperate look in Yusei's eyes. _Why can't he stop bugging me? He knows that I don't know Carly! He keeps acting like I know some thing... I don't get him at all._

Outside, Yusei was contemplating the same thing. _Honestly, I don't get Ren at all._

***

Carly herself was in Professor Goodwin's old laboratory. Though not in the form that most would expect.

She wasn't human any more.


End file.
